Emma and George
by uncertainelf19
Summary: Emma Beal and George Weasley meet one winters afternoon, and from then on their lives change forever. Will their deepest secrets effect their lives? And will George Weasley's family effect Emma forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I was walking home today and I had a great idea in my head for another fanfic! I hope you enjoy and please leave reviews and your thoughts on this story! :) Thank you! xx**

* * *

George left the Ministry of Magic, passing the witches and wizards dressed smartly on his way out. He left his father in his office after discussing his business. Seeing as Fred had gone now, the business was getting a little much for him, but he refused to give it up. He stood in the telephone box and it went up and into London. Soon, he opened the door and stepped, putting his hands in his pockets to warm them up on the cold winters afternoon.

"Joe! Joe... oooft!" shouted a girl as she bumped into George walking in the opposite direction to her. "Sorry..." she whispered, turning her head back to Joe. He turned and looked at her and nodded quietly, letting her pass. He looked into her eyes and felt a strange sensation. The girl looked devastated and was running after a brown haired boy who was clutching his nose with a tissue. George frowned and followed the girl swiftly, taking long strides behind them. He was up to no good... again.

"Joe, please... Joe it was only a joke - "

"A joke?! Look at me! I'm covered in blood because of your stupid 'joke," he snapped and the girl took a step back. She looked at the bloody tissue and sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry... alright? The joke got a bit out of hand..." she whispered, lowering her head.

"Emma, every single prank you pull fails or gets out of hand. And one way or another you end up hurting me. I've had enough of your childish behaviour. Grow up. It's over," he shouted and Emma began to breath heavily, tears running down her cheek. He walked away and left Emma stood alone, slowly beginning to cry.

"Hey, you OK?" asked George, stepping towards her and she turned quickly, staring into his beautiful green eyes.

"Do I look it?" she snapped, wiping away her tears with her sleeve and looking embarrassed. She fixed her bobble hat and her scarf, tying it tightly around her neck to keep her warm from the chilly breeze. "Sorry..." she whispered and George smiled.

"So, it seems you need some help with your prank skills. I'm just the man you're looking for," he said, bowing down low and dramatically and making Emma giggle.

"Sorry... who are you?" she asked, confused by his informal gestures and the way in which he spoke.

"George. George Weasley," he said a little more formally, shaking her hand roughly and she smiled, blushing at his handsome face. She looked at him properly. His hair was thick and a fiery red, covering his forehead slightly. He had freckles and a cheeky grin. She noticed how tall he was. "You got a name?" he asked, smirking and realising that she was staring at his body.

"Er... yes. My names Emma. Emma Beal," she replied, smiling up at his lovely face.

"Emma Beal? Sounds familiar..." whispered George and she blushed.

"Really?" she asked, confused.

"Eh... who knows. Might be another Emma I know," he joked, smiling goofily down at her. George stared into her green eyes, the exact same colour as his! She had long curly hair, and she was Petit and curvy. She had long legs and looked fashionable. It was only then that George realised that she was a muggle, and very different to him. He slipped his hand out of hers and backed away slightly, watching her face as she slowly frowned.

"Are you OK?" she asked, walking towards him and he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen... er, what are you doing later?" he asked and Emma smiled quickly.

"Nothing," she whispered and he smiled back, his grin spreading across his face. Emma resisted the urge to kiss him right on the spot, after knowing him for only minutes but she felt a deep connection with him, something strange. "Here's my number," she muttered, taking out a small card and handing it to him.

"Thanks. I'll call you tonight," he said, approving the neatness of the card and how formal it was. She smiled and walked away, waving as she left. As she reached the corner, she leant against the wall and sighed to herself, moaning at what she had done.

"God! Emma... only you would date a muggle like him..." she whispered, annoyed at herself.

George stood holding the card, annoyed with himself. He sat heavily down on a cold bench and muttered. "Great one, George. Dating another muggle. Wonder how this one will turn out..." he said as he placed his head in his hands, shaking it slowly.

**Oo...OoO...oO**

Emma opened the door to her flat and slammed the door shut. She was alone at last, and she saw that a letter was by the letter box. Picking it up, she opened it and saw a letter addressed to her in Joe's writing.

_There's a box of your things at my place. Come and get them tonight. Bring mine to me. See you later. Joe._

Emma crumpled up the piece of paper with rage and chucked it into the nearby bin with anger rumbling through her body. She let out a scream and ran to the sofa, collapsing on it and slowly reaching to turn on the TV.

"_Welcome to Date House! Today, four beautiful individuals will be winning a prize. But which pair will succeed? Today's contestants are... Emma - " _And Emma turned the TV off and groaned into her pillow.

"Jesus... only you Emma. This is why they don't let you use magic in front of muggles! Because you always mess it up," she whispered to herself angrily. She walked into her bedroom and turned to hear the phone ring. She reached over and picked it up.

"HELLO?" shouted someone down the phone and she pulled the phone away from her ear, wincing at the loudness coming from the other side.

"No need to shout! Who is this?" she asked, a little softer, hoping that the other person would do the same.

"Oh... sorry. I don't really use phones. It's George," he said cheerfully and Emma smiled. _Doesn't use phones? Strange... _she thought. She shook her head and went to speak.

"George, hi! You OK?" she asked, sitting down on her sofa and grabbing her wand, flicking on the nearby coffee machine which started to whirr and make a coffee for her.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks. Hope you're feeling better?" he asked and she warmed up inside. Finally... someone actually cares about her and is not neglecting her because of who she was.

"I'm OK now," she added and she sensed his smile.

"So, tonight? Six? I'll meet you at yours if you like," he said quietly and she could tell that he was nervous.

"Sounds great, see you then," she muttered and all she heard from the other line was muttering and annoying tones as if someone was trying to get him off the phone. The line went dead and she smirked, putting the phone aside and making her coffee levitate towards her and placing it on a mat in front of her. She sighed and checked her clock.

"Shit!" she shouted, getting up quickly and knocking her coffee on the floor. She grabbed her wand and a red spark flew out of it as she coffee disappeared and the mug rose gently back onto the mat. She ran into her room and got dressed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a pain blouse and some heeled boots. She quickly grabbed her jacket, coat and scarf and her bag. As she filled her bag with her purse, phone, essentials the door knocked. She panicked as she saw her wand lying on the table and she grabbed it, placing it in her bag quickly. She ran to the door and opened it, looking flushed.

"Hello... are you OK? You look a little red?" he asked, frowning and she shook her head. "

No, I'm fine," she whispered, attempting to catch her breath. He took her arm and they headed downstairs and into the cold night. She looked up and put on her coat, wrapping her long scarf around her neck. Suddenly, she felt Georges arm pull her into him to the side and they walked down the street.

"Brrr... cold, isn't it?" he said, smiling down at her and she simply nodded. "Like French food?" he asked and she nodded, a little more dramatically and enthusiastic than before.

"Love it," she said, and they walked in hand in hand into the restaurant. They were greeted by a waiter dressed in black and white and looking very clean cut. He had a small moustache and was a typical French man.

"Bonjour, Monsieur, Mademoiselle," said the French man, bowing at them both. Emma smiled.

"Bonjour," she replied. "Pourrions-nous avoir une table pour deux, s'il vous plaît?" she asked and Georges mouth opened, and his eyes widened. He didn't know she was fluent French and she simply smiled at the waiter who gleamed at her.

"Oui, oui oui!" he exclaimed, grabbing two menus and heading them to a lovely small table by the window, overlooking the beautful London at night. He gave them both the menus and she smiled up at the waiter, George still in awe.

"Merci," she said to the waiter who blushed and left them to decide what to eat.

"I didn't know you spoke French," whispered George, his eyes still wide and she giggled.

"I would be surprised if you did. We hardly know each other," she whispered back, smiling as she gazed down at her menu and deciding what to eat. "Snails seems nice," she whispered and George let out a cough, then downing some water quickly. "You alright?" she asked, shocked at his reaction.

"Snails?!" she shouted, horrified.

"Yes... they're not as bad as they sound," she said, giggling at the fact that George was feeling sick about the thought of eating snails.

"I guess I could try... one... so Emma. Where you from?" he asked, putting down his menu and taking the wine from the waiter who smiled politely. He opened the bottle with a pop and filled their glasses with red wine, waiting for her answer.

"France. I came here to work," she whispered, and something made her feel upset and she looked down at the table, fiddling the table cloth.

"No wonder you're so good at French. So, why did you come here instead of staying in France?" he asked and she simply looked up, expressionless.

"Work, like I said. I never liked it where I lived. I attended a sort of boarding school there till I was 18 and left here to get a job," she said quickly, and Georges eyebrows rose.

"Left your family? Wow... you've got guts," he said, smiling and impressed with Emma's attitude as he sipped his wine. He tasted it and slapped his lips together, enjoying the wine.

"I never knew my family," she whispered, picking at her nails and George looked up, his expression turning sad.

"Oh... I'm sorry," he whispered. She smiled and shook her head roughly.

"I don't like to think about it. Anyway, what about you? Where are you from?" she asked kindly, sipping her drink and attempting to switch the conversation, but George wanted to know more about her.

"Cornwall. I live in London though, work here like you," he said, his mouth twitching into a sly smile and she blushed. The things rebellious smiles could do to her... "Anyway... my turn to ask a question," he said, sipping his wine and she looked up at him, smirking.

"Oh, so that's how we're playing this?" she said, winking at him and for the first time in a long while George blushed. He was enjoying this game thoroughly.

"Indeed, we are Miss Beal. So, my turn. What happened to your family? Where did you live all those years?" he asked, curious and knowing that he was diving into a delicate topic, but he was willing to take the risk.

"Er... George it's private. Maybe once I get to know you a little better, maybe on another date I'll tell you," she whispered and George nodded, placing his hand on hers and she smiled, the warmth of his fingers warming up her body instantly. She sighed heavily, and closed her eyes, taking in his touch; as did he. They sat in silence for a good ten minutes before the waiter arrived to collect their choices from the menu.

**Oo...OoO...oO**

Throughout the meal, they discussed their jobs, hobbies and past life. However, Emma was careful not to mention her family. They both stayed away from the topic of school, not wanting either of them to know about their magical abilities. Emma took her last bite of her crème _brûlée_ and pushed her plate towards George, who had also finished his. They sipped the last of their wine and the waiter came over, George paying for the bill generously and Emma thanked him.

As they walked out hand in hand, they made their way back to Emma's apartment and she stood at the door.

"Thanks, George," she whispered, smiling and reaching into his body. He sighed heavily and a closed his eyes, as if he had been waiting an eternity for this moment. She slowly touched his lips with her own, and kissed him gently and softly. She pulled away and smiled, blushing as she saw Georges upset expression, as if he didn't want the kiss to end there.

"Until the next time," she whispered, winking and kissing his cheek, she made her way through the door, closing it on a blushing and happy George who walked home with a smile on his face that no one could possibly wipe off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys... here's another chapter for you to enjoy! I know it's a bit lovey dovey right now but it gets better ;)**

* * *

Every other night from then on, George and Emma met at six o'clock at Emma's apartment and went out for the night, getting to know each other better and better each time. They both felt a bond between them that no one could break. It was two days before Christmas, and George had treated Emma to a traditional Christmas meal at a homely pub.

"Want to go?" asked George, paying for the bill and grabbing his coat as Emma stood up, putting her duffel coat on and her hat, wrapping herself up warm as George placed his arm around her waist. As they walked close together down the street, the bells began to ding and Emma looked up, smiling.

"Snow," whispered George, and a snowflake fell onto Emma's nose. He kissed it away and she giggled as he did so. Emma looked around at their surroundings and realised that it was empty. They were stood near a tall Christmas tree in the middle of a park. It was beyond romantic. She grabbed his coat collar, and pulled him into a deep and satisfying kiss that they had been waiting for for a long time. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his coat around her to keep her warm and she pulled away. She looked up at George who frowned.

"It's... cold," she whispered and he chuckled.

"Well, it is winter," he laughed, leaning in to get another kiss, but she pulled her face away from him.

"No, I mean... _really_ cold," she whispered, shuddering. She looked at the floor and hear crackling and slowly, ice began to form on the floor around their feet. She felt cold, hurt and still and looked up to see a familiar sight. Dementors.

"Run!" he shouted, grabbing her hand and running away from the swooping dementor which glided towards George. Emma slipped on some ice and George continued to run. He turned and saw Emma running towards him, but the dementor was ahead of her, and going for George.

"Go!" shouted George as he took out his wand from his pocket, pointing it at the dementor. "Expecto..." he whispered but nothing happened. He could not think of a happy memory. Emma stared at the wand in Georges hand and her eyes widened. The dementor suddenly knocked him to the floor, and Emma stared at him open mouthed as the dementor sucked away his soul slowly. Emma reached into her coat and took out her wand and cast a spell.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" she shouted and a hawk flew out of her wand, flying over to George and covering his body. She held her wand tightly as the dementor was sent away, and as soon as it was out of sight, she ran to George who was lying stiffly on the cold ground. She cradled his head and tears ran down her cheeks. Softly, she stroked his face and he did not stir. She leant down and kissed his head softly, stroking his hair with her fingers.

"Hey... you're not getting rid of me that easily," he coughed, smiling up at her and smile spread across her face. She stood him up and he suddenly looked annoyed, staring at her hand. She looked down and noticed that she was still carrying her wand and she hid it behind her back, or attempted to. He looked down at his hand and saw the wand he carried and slipped it up his sleeve, but it was too late. Emma had noticed.

"When were you planning on telling me that you were a wizard?!" asked Emma crossly before George could but in.

"When were you planning on telling me that you were a witch?!" he shouted back and Emma stuttered slightly, folding her arms crossly.

"I was... when I was ready to. If our relationship got serious," she whispered. She felt guilty for not telling him sooner, but then she glared at him and he stepped back. He knew from knowing her for a few weeks that to get Emma angry was not a wise thing to do. "Anyway! You can't go telling me off! You didn't tell me about you being a wizard!" she shouted, stomping her foot like a child. He shrugged and blushed slightly, not knowing what to say next.

"Like you, I was going to tell you when the time was right," he whispered and she sighed.

"Well... I'm just... I can't believe you're a wizard," she whispered, her hand running through her hair.

"Didn't you guess by the name?" he asked, smirking and she shook her head sternly and the smirk dropped from his lips.

"No. I'm not good with names," she said quietly.

"Where did you learn magic then? If you had gone to Hogwarts... lets just say that I would've been dating you a long time ago," he whispered, clutching her face and she smiled.

"Beauxbatons, and I could not agree more" she whispered and he smiled.

"Should've known," he said and she giggled. "Come on, we need to get you safe. That dementor wasn't good news," he whispered and Emma nodded, taking his hand tightly.

"Where are we going?" she asked, confused as he went to apperate.

"My place. It's not safe here in the muggle world," he said and they apperated quickly. Suddenly, they both landed in Georges apartment above the shop with a bang. He looked around and the apartment for once looked fairly tidy.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, looking out the window at the view of Diagon Alley. "You're the owner of 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes'?!" she said, smiling and turning around to see George taking off his coat and smiling, nodding.

"That's me," he said. "I said nothing about this because... well... to be honest I thought you were a muggle," he said, chuckling to himself.

"Really? Didn't you guess from my name that I was a witch?" she said, taking off her coat and placing it on the nearby chair. "Emma Beal... no. Doesn't ring a... hang on," he said, grabbing the Daily Prophet and flicking a few pages. He skipped to the Quidditch section at the back, poiting at an article written by Emma Beal. "You wrote that?" he said, with a shocked expression on his face.

"That's me. I'm thinking of playing Quidditch professonaly," she said and George smiled.

"Wow... as...?" he said and she giggled.

"Seeker," she replied and his eyebrows rose.

"So... we're both magical, both dating. Wow, and I thought this muggle and magic thing was going to be a problem," he said, throwing the paper down on the floor. He looked at Emma whose expression was sad and confused. She sat down and thought for a while, soon being sat next to George who looked worried.

"I just don't understand that dementor. Was it looking for someone?" she asked and George shrugged.

"No escapes from Azakaban," he said, glacing at the newspaper and Emma frowned.

"Why you? Why did it choose you and not me?" she asked and George stiffened.

"I've... had some bad past times. That's why," he whispered and Emma placed her hand on his knee.

"So have I... that's what I don't understand," she whispered, carressing his leg and he inhaled sharply.

"You obviously know my story, what about you?" he asked and she sighed.

"I don't know your story. I'm not a nosy person," she whispered and he sighed.

"My twin brother, Fred, died in the Battle at Hogwarts. We lost loads of people, many friends. Good friends. That's why the dementor went for me I guess... yours?" he asked and she bolted towarsds him, hugging him tightly around the waist.

"Thank you for telling me," she whispered, and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"What about you? I know it's not something you like to talk about, but spill Beal," he said jokingly and she sighed heavily, sitting up to look directly into his eyes. It was now or never.

"I'm muggleborn. My mother and father were overjoyed to have their first child, and they were madly in love. But... the day they found out about me having magic, that was it for them," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"What do you mean 'that was if for them?" asked George, confused and worried about his dear, dear Emma.

"They - they didn't like magic. At all. As soon as they found out about my abilities, that was it. I was considered vermin to them. They left me at an orphanage and ran away and I went to Beauxbatons, thats it. Came here after my final year in search of a new life," she whispered and she had finally let out her secret, and it felt as if a giant weight had been lifted from her shoulders. He grabbed her face with his hands and kissed her hard on the lips.

"You're so strong," he whispered and his voice cracked slightly, as if he was talking to an injured animal. She smiled and leant in again to take his mouth for her own.

She kissed him and he lay back on the sofa, and she lay on top of him, pressing her body into his softly and gently. He groaned agains ther mouth as his hands moved up her top, rubbing her soft skin with his long, skilled fingers. She slowly sat up, unbuttoning his shirt agonisingly slowly and she smiled as he squirmed beneath her, her touch sending shivers down his spine. He suddenly sat up and let the shirt fall from his arms, falling to the wooden floor. He smiled sexily at her and her lips found his once more. He suddenly peeled off her top, as she unbuttoned her jeans and let them fall down her legs slowly. He whipped off his trousers, throwing them casually to the floor and she smiled at his body, so muscular from the years of playing Quidditch. Her body was strong, yet she had curves and a beautiful body, the softest skin George had ever touched. She leant into him and straddled him, sitting in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into her and kissing him passionately as his hands fondled with her bra clasp. She giggled as he pulled away, concentrating on the clasp and she slapped his hands away and did it herself. She rolled her eyes and her bra fell to the floor. She continued to kiss his lips and they became red, raw from the kissing. Suddenly, Emma tugged on his hair and George groaned loudly against her mouth. She jumped and so did he, sending her flying to the floor and George landing on top of her. They laughed and George lay on top of Emma, kissing her neck slowly on the floor as she moaned with his touch. She brought his face up to hers and stared into his green eyes.

"I love you," she whispered and he said nothing but smiled.

"I love you too," he whispered back, and he slowly kissed her eyelids, moving down her face as she stroked his torso and he groaned against her skin as she tortured him so. She closed her eyes to drink him in; his touch and feel taking over her body. It was mesmorising and she had never felt love and admiration like this before. Neither did George. He had never loved someone as much as Emma. They had so much in common, and they were both madly in love.


	3. Chapter 3

**I loved writing this chapter - so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)**

* * *

Emma awoke on the rug in front of a roaring fire, wrapped in a blanket and in Georges arms. She moved slightly, hoping not to wake him up but it was too late. He stirred and looked at Emma, smiling as she turned to kiss him.

"Morning," she whispered, kissing his tender face.

"Morning, beautiful," he whispered back, pulling her naked body into his, skin against skin.

"I love waking up next to you," he whispered, kissing under her earlobe and she moaned at his touch.

"George... ahh..." she whimpered and he growled low in his throat. Suddenly, and out of no where she grabbed George and rolled him on top of her and wrapped her legs around his behind, pressing it towards her groin. He smiled salaciously and entered her slowly and she gasped as he filled her, moaning against his mouth as they kissed. She met his every thrust and their pace quickened. Her legs stiffened at the sweet sensation and they called out one another's names as Emma wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him into her as she cried out in pleasure. He rested his head on her chest and their breathing slowed down finally after they began panting. She stroked his hair and they sighed in unison.

"Nice wake up call," she whispered and he raised his head, kissing her lips tenderly.

"Come on, we best get up," he said, slowly rising from her body and she pulled him back onto her and he chuckled.

"Emma... we need to get up. As much as I love this position, you'll wear me out," he whispered huskily, winking and swiftly catching his lips onto hers and she giggled.

Suddenly, there was a faint crack from behind the sofa and George whipped his head round quickly to see Ginny stood staring at the couple in an unorthodox position, stark naked and attempting to cover themselves up.

"Jesus, Ginny!" shouted George who grabbed the blanket and threw it over himself and Emma who went as red as Georges hair, and covered her face with her hands. Ginny turned and quickly, George stood up grabbing his boxers and jeans, slipping them on. He didn't care about the bare chest. Emma stood up slowly, wrapping herself in the blanket which covered her body as she held it by her chest. Ginny turned slowly to see that they were reasonably covered. She blushed, as did Emma.

"Hi, Ginny Weasley. Nice to met you... I'm George's little sister," she whispered, shaking her hand as Emma had to let go of the sheet, wary about whether it was fall to the floor, but luckily it didn't.

"Hi, Emma Beal. Oh, so you're Ginny Weasley? George has told me a lot about you," said Emma politely and Ginny beamed at her brother.

"Well..." said Ginny, frowning at George, "he's told us nothing about you. I came over actually, George, because Mum's cooking her Christmas Eve dinner tonight and wanted you to come over, and now you can invite Emma," said Ginny and George frowned. Emma smiled and saw that George was feeling uncomfortable. George slowly wrapped his arm around Emma's waist and pulled her into his body.

"We'll see, Ginny," he said and Ginny smiled and suddenly disappeared from sight. As soon as she left, George grumbled annoyingly.

"Urgh... you'd think at 20 she'd stop being such a pain," he whispered and Emma laughed. She softy stroked his face and kissed his forehead.

"I don't mind going tonight, unless you don't want to," she whispered in his ear and he chuckled.

"No, I want you to meet my family. I'm just going to warn you though, it's a big family," he said, frowning and Emma smiled, kissing him quickly on the lips and then running from him into the bathroom, away from sight. George followed her in and giggled, slamming the door behind him so that there would be no more interruptions.

**Oo...OoO...oO**

Emma and George stood at the gate to the burrow and Emma suddenly felt incredibly nervous about meeting his entire family. She took a deep breath and stepped along the path, holding hands with George who squeezed her hand tightly before they knocked on the door.

"George!" shrieked Mrs Weasley who bolted forwards and grabbed George and hugged him tightly, knocking Emma out of the way slightly. She smiled and the kind gesture and wished that she had had this relationship with her mother now.

"Mum, try not to kill me just yet," he muttered and his mother let go of her grip, smiling and ruffling his hair and he grunted. "

And you must be Emma. Welcome my dear, please come in," she said quickly and Emma simply nodded and entered the small yet homely house. Though there were Christmas decorations everywhere, filling the entire house. She admired the family feeling and looked at George who closed the door and took off her coat.

"You OK?" he asked and she hugged him tightly and he looked down at her, confused by her gesture. He lifted her head up with his finger and thumb by her chin. "What's wrong?" he asked and she said nothing. Smiling she kissed the corner of his mouth and he smiled.

"Come on, everyone wants to meet you," said Molly who pulled Emma into the front room. She looked around the room and saw many red haired boys looking up at her, and a few odd ones out. Everyone stood up formally and she smiled at them all kindly.

"Hi, I'm Bill, this is my wife, Fleur," said Bill kindly and Fleur stood up and smiling, shaking her hand politely. Fleur suddenly hugged Emma and she hugged back and they giggled.

"Fleur! C'est si bon de te revoir," said Emma loudly, "et vous êtes enceinte? Félicitations!" Everyone stared at the couple who were smiling and chatting together in French and George simply smiled, proud of his girl.

"Emma! Cela a été mon ange bien trop longtemps," said Fleur and she smiled, kissing her cheeks and then standing beside Bill again who frowned. Fleur noticed that everyone was slightly confused. "Oh, sorry. We went to school togezzer," said Fleur softly and everyone understood.

"Hi, I'm Charlie," said the second son and he smiled, shaking her hand and she smiled.

"I'm Ron," said Ron quietly blushing and Hermione coughed and he stopped staring at Emma who was also blushing.

"And I'm Hermione. Pleasure to meet you," said Hermione formally, shaking her hand.

"And you," said Emma quietly. Meeting a whole new family was getting a bit much for her and she started to feel sad.

"Hi, we met earlier. George's sister?" said Ginny and Emma smiled, nodding and feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Ah yes, Ginny," she whispered and Ginny smiled. A brown haired boy who was lanky and wearing round glasses stepped forward and Emma knew exactly who he was. "Harry Potter, wow. It's nice to finally meet you," she said and she shook his hand tightly.

"And you," he said nicely. George took Emma's hand and tugged her to the side.

"Are you OK?" he whispered as everyone talked amongst themselves and she nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I just... I don't know, seeing you with such a lovely family makes me a bit sad that I will never get all this," she said, looking at the family and at Mrs Weasley who was talking to Fleur and gazing down at her baby bump which took up almost the entire room.

"Come with me," said George, leading Emma out of the living room and slowly following him up the winding stairs. They reached the top flight and came face to face with a yellow door. George opened it and inside was a messy room, a boys room. She walked inside and looked around.

"Was this your room?" she asked, smiling and George placed his hands in his pockets and nodded, shrugging slightly. "Why did you bring me up here?" she asked and George's eyes twinkled. She knew what he had in mind, and it was not a good idea. "No... no George. Remember what happened last time? If your sister had arrived any earlier than it would've been extremely awkward downstairs," said Emma who smiled and backed away from George. "Not with your parents downstairs," said Emma and George smiled, sitting down and grabbing Emma and pulling her into his lap.

"I want to talk to you," he said, pulling his lips onto hers. She gasped for air as they parted and it was a lovely kiss to start the evening off.

"Was that it?" she said dreamily.

"No," he chuckled, "I wanted to go away for the weekend with you. Just us two. What do you say?" he asked and she smiled, pouncing onto him and kissing him passionately on the bed as it creaked. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and George sat upright. "Jesus, can't we get one moment of peace?" he said and Emma sat up slowly.

"George? Emma? Dinners ready," said a voice.

"OK, Charlie," replied George and he stood up. "Good thing we didn't have sex. Or we would've missed out on the food," he said, taking her hand and taking her downstairs.

**Oo...OoO...oO**

George and Emma sat in full conversation with Harry and Ginny who were holding hands like the other couple. Emma looked down and saw that Ginny was wearing a large engagement ring and she felt happy.

"So, how long have you two been dating?" asked Ginny who smiled at her brother. She noticed that he couldn't take his eyes off Emma and she giggled.

"About two months now," said Emma quietly.

"George, Ginny! Help your brother with the tree outside," shouted Molly and George got up, not before kissing Emma noisily on the lips and making her blush. Ginny places a chaste kiss on Harry's cheek before leaving. Emma and Harry sat alone on the sofa, not knowing what to say.

"I'd just like to say, it's really great meeting someone who has been in a similar position as me," said Emma in a slight outburst. She looked shocked at what she said and Harry simply frowned.

"What?" he said, his eyes widening and wondering whether she lost her parents too when she was young. She was older than him, so it could've been possible.

"I... I never knew my parents. They hated me because I had magic and I've got no family... I just... I know you can relate to that," she whispered, fiddling with a piece of cotton hanging from the cushion she sat on. Harry suddenly placed his hand on top of Emma's and she felt comforted.

"I can relate to that. If there is anyone you need to talk to about this..." he whispered.

"Thanks," she said, smiling and patting his hand.

**Oo...OoO...oO**

"It was wonderful to see you again George. You must come round with Emma more often! She really is lovely," said Mrs Weasley as she said good-bye to George and Emma. She smiled and they walked off into the moonlight, hand in hand. Suddenly, Emma stopped and looked over the hills at the starry skies and then, she turned into Georges arms and wept against his chest. He held her tightly to his heart, and kissed her head gently.

"Shhh..." he whispered, cooing her softly and then they soon apperated back home, Emma still in her boyfriends safe and loving arms.


	4. Chapter 4

It was coming up to April, meaning that Emma and George had been dating for five months now, and things were getting serious. Emma loved spending time with the Weasley's, George however did not enjoy them showing his girlfriend pictures of him when he was a baby and up to no good. She had moved in with George upstairs above the shop and had sold her old apartment; it brought back too many bad memories anyway. They had never been so in love before, and everyone around them could tell that they were meant to be.

**Oo...OoO...oO**

One morning, George was working in the shop and serving some customers whilst Emma helped out now and then, and wrote in her notebook about the recent Quidditch matches. George loved watching her write, she looked so at peace and calm when she did; as if there were no worries in the world.

"Honey, we're closing in an hour," whispered George, kissing the back of her neck and she turned and placed her lips on his softly.

"Seems like you have a customer," she whispered, glancing over at the desk at a very agitated old woman who looked around furiously for George to assist her.

Emma laughed as she watched George attempt to apologise, but he seemed to be having no such luck. She giggled and continued to write her article to send into the Daily Prophet. An owl hooted from outside the shop window and Emma slowly gathered her things together and opened the door and took the letter out of the owls beak and replacing it with a treat. She looked at the letter and frowned, not recognising the writing. Slowly, people moved past her to exit the shop as it was closing time. The shop was finally empty and Emma was still studding the writing. George looked from the desk and frowned at his girlfriend looking confused.

"You alright honey?" he asked from across the shop and she nodded and ripped open the letter. She read it and tears fell down her cheeks and she screamed, falling to the floor and clutching the letter close to her chest. Within seconds, George was crouching near her and holding her wet face from her falling tears. "Emma, baby, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned and looking into her bloodshot eyes. She passed him the letter and wept into her arms. He hugged her tightly and unravelled the letter, reading it carefully.

_Dear Miss Emma Céleste Beal, _

_I am terribly sorry to inform you that your parents died this evening at approximately 8:04 in a car crash in Paris, France. Their bodies are at the Paris Opera Hospital and we hope you can get the earliest possible flight here.  
Monsieur Gustave Curie._

George looked stunned at Emma who was all cried out, sat staring straight ahead. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes, looking into Georges.

"I don't know why I'm so upset. They did nothing for me, in fact they ruined my childhood. But I... I just feel so upset," she whispered and George held her in his arms.

"Do you want to go?" he asked calmly and she shook her head. "No?" he asked, pulling her away from him and she nodded sleepily.

"I'm tired. And I want to sleep," she whispered and George scooped her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs and into the bedroom, lying her carefully onto the bed and kissing her mouth timidly as she soon drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Oo...OoO...oO**

"And she doesn't want to go?" asked Lee, who drank the last of his fire-whiskey. George nodded and placed his head in his hands.

"But surely... we can't _not _go," he said and Lee stared at the doorway to their bedroom and there stood Emma in one of Georges t-shirts and her knickers. She smiled sleepily at Lee and walked into the living room, curling up under Georges arm and cuddling him. He wrapped his arm around her and smiled deeply. Lee got up to leave and Emma pulled his arm.

"No Lee, stay if you like," she said kindly and he smiled, sitting himself back down. "I don't want to go, George," she whispered and Lee's eyebrows rose. "I know you want me to, but I don't see why I should. They did nothing for me, why should I for them?" she asked.

"I know, I see your point it's just that... well... I don't want you to regret this decision in the future," he said softly and she smiled.

"Please... I can't..." she whispered back before kissing his ear timidly. Lee smiled and then stood up.

"Can't stop guys. Katie's at home and waiting probably," he said, winking at George who laughed.

"See you, Lee," said Emma who waved and he disappeared from sight.

"I'm surprised your up, Missy," he whispered, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "You know it is four in the morning," he continued and she nodded, kissing his cheek. She suddenly straddled him and kissed his neck passionately and George groaned.

"I love you, George," she whispered. "So much it scares me sometimes." She smiled between kisses as she made her way down his torso after unbuttoning his shirt. He groaned and then his eyes widened. He felt a bulge in his pocket and he suddenly jumped up from the sofa and paced about the floor, leaving a very confused Emma sat alone on the sofa. "What's wrong?" she asked, worried that maybe he didn't love her any more. Different thoughts flew through her head and she began to panic. "You... you don't love me?" she asked, tears filling her eyes and George turned rapidly and ran to her aid.

"No! No, I love you so much," he whispered, kissing away her falling tears and he bent down in front of her on the sofa. "In fact..." he whispered and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, bottle green velvet box. Emma gasped and covered her mouth and she couldn't believe her eyes. George Weasley, proposing to her!

"Listen Emma. I love you, there's no doubt about it. And, if anything were to happen to you I don't know what I'd do. I just... I want to share my entire life with you. Every second by your side until you get sick of the sight of me," he said softly and she giggled, moving closer to George. "So... will you marry me?" he asked and Emma flung herself at George, kissing him hard and he laughed at her mouth. "Em... normally you need to answer," he said and she giggled.

"Oh... yes... Yes!" she shouted and he placed the ring on her finger and she pounced one again onto him, kissing every inch of his visible body as he kissed hers also, their hands wrapping around each other.


End file.
